Field of Screams
Field of Screams was one of the four scarezones that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights XIV. It was set in a haunted cornfield, infested with ghosts and chainsaw wielding scarecrows. The scarezone was located in the Seuss Backlot. History and Location For their 2004 event, Universal would build two huge scarezones in between Islands of Adventure and Universal Studios, one of which was Field of Screams (which was over two acres in size). Universal planted actual corn between the two parks in advance and waited for it to grow for the scarezone. However, hurricanes battered the corn, but luckily the much of the corn survived and the scarezone was still able to run. The scarezone would be the first and only scarezone located in the Seuss Backlot. The Seuss Backlot is an area that enters from Seuss Landing and exits out of Production Central near where the entrance to the Rockit ride is now. The area is in the backlot of the Universal Studios park near where the soundstages are located. This would be the only time the Seuss Backlot was used for a scarezone. The scarezone would receive a sequel scarezone in 2006 titled Harvest of the Souls. Website On the Halloween Horror Nights XIV Website in the patient records, was a comic titled Rhyme of the Corn. The first page shows the rhyme of the corn which says: "Where the twisting path is twisted and worn, And the stalks all grow tattered and torn... And EVIL sprouts amidst that which is born. So little children beware, and do not go, Where the ugly hungry horror cobs grow, Creeping behind you because they all know, The way out is far and so very slow, That shadows will cause you to lose your way, In the long rows of green where so many stray, And long long before night turns to day, You'll pray to leave... but find you must stay, Don't walk the path that is twisted and worn, Where the stalks all grow... tattered and torn, For all who enter, stay lost and forlorn, Singing Forever The Rhyme of The Corn". The next page and last page of the comic said "Follow the rhyme of the corn, Where the stalks grow tattered and torn. Follow, follow, follow." The last thing on the website page is a report card from Hillside School, which shows a young boy getting good grades at the beginning of the year. Over the course of the school-year, his grades slowly get worse as he focuses on his comic book which talks about the cornfield. At the end of the school year he gets almost straight F's and the teacher says that he will have to repeat the grade and go to Psychiatric Counseling because of the corn song he keeps singing. Description Stay off the path that is twisted and worn. Where stalks all grow tattered and torn. For all those who do, stay lost and forlorn. Singing forever the Rhyme of the Corn. Scarezone The scarezone was a huge corn maze with Scarecrows and Pumpkin Heads. When guests entered the zone, they saw a fallen over sign that said "Welcome to Hillside" next to some hay bales. A trailer, a tractor and a house also appeared with a redneck family. Scarecrows with pumpkin heads were in the corn as props. Scareactors * Ghosts *Chainsaw Carrying Scarecrows *Pumpkin Head Pictures FOSW.png|The website page for Field of Screams. Field of Screams Report Card.png|A picture of a report card that appeared on the Field of Screams website page. Field of Screams.png.bmp|A comic book that appeared on the Field of Screams website page. Field of Screams Rhyme.jpg|The rhyme of the corn. Field of Screams Comic Page 1.jpg|One of the pages of the comic that appeared on the Field of Screams website page. Fos.jpg FoS1.jpg Field of Screams Construction Photo.gif Field of Screams 1.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams 2.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams 3.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams 4.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams 5.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams 6.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams 7.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams 8.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams 9.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams 10.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams 11.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams 12.JPG|Photo from HHNVault. Field of Screams Path Concept Art.jpg Field of Screams Windmill.jpg Field of Screams Concept Art.jpg Field of Screams Dark WIndmill.jpg|Photo from .angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Field of Screams Lady outside Trailer.jpg|Photo from .angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Field of Screams Rays of Light.jpg|Photo from .angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Field of Screams Tall Scarecrows.jpg|Photo from .angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Field of Screams Sign.jpg|Photo from .angelfire.com/scary/point_of_evil_online. Field of Screams 19.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Field of Screams 18.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Field of Screams 17.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Field of Screams 16.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Field of Screams 15.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Field of Screams 14.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Field of Screams Internal Design Book.jpg|An early concept picture of Field of Screams. Field of Screams 13.JPG|Photo from the now defunct universal-excitement.com. Field of Screams Scarecrow.jpg Trivia * This was the only scarezone that was located in the Seuss Backlot. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights XIV Category:Original scarezones Category:Suess Backlot Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando